Recent years have seen an increased interest in Insensitive Munitions (IM) that reduce the probability of inadvertent activation and/or reduce the level of reaction when the munition is subjected to unwanted stimuli, such as a fire, slow heating, or bullet/fragment impact, and which furthermore are designed to minimize collateral damage in the event of an inadvertent activation.
Prior art techniques for reaching low vulnerability (LOVA) reactions are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, some designs involve equipping ammunition with relatively expensive LOVA energetic materials. In other designs, complex and expensive rupture mechanisms are incorporated to release excessive and instantaneous pressure. In others, the designs include complex and expensive mechanisms comprising fusible materials allowing for the release of pressure buildup. While some designs have incorporated rupture mechanisms, such as preferred fracture patterns along a longitudinal axis of the munition, empirical testing of such designs indicate that inadvertent activation may still cause a large number of shrapnel segments and significant collateral damage when non-LOVA energetic materials such as single or multi-base propellants are used.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for robust, cost-effective methods of reducing the sensitivity of munitions (and other containers holding energetic material) to external stimuli such as fire, slow heating, and impact. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.